Payback
by TheQueen27
Summary: Zoro and Robin was left on the Sunny, while the others were on the island for restocking. Robin decided to annoy Zoro and get him to "play" with her. When the crew members arrived at the Sunny, they caught the two in a surprising position. It will cause a ruckus and making Zoro and Robin to pretend to be a couple...I DONT OWN ONE PIECE AND THE COVER IMAGE
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first ever fic. I hope you guys would like it. Haha.. I don't know if I'm going to raise the rating but I think I'll do on my upcoming stories.

**and guys, dont forget to review

This is edited...I noticed my mistakes.. Wow~ embarassing..

**I dont own One Piece**

* * *

**Payback Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful night on the Sunny. Everything was silent, because the others went to the town. They were docked on a spring Island where they decided to restock and fill up their inventory. Of course that includes shopping for Nami and exploration for their Captain. Nami assigned them with different tasks. Nami and Sanji goes for the food, water and Nami's 'special needs', Chopper and Brook are on the medicines and herbs while Usopp, Luffy and Franky are on the tools and everything needed for their inventions and repairs. That leaves the crew's firstmate and archeologist's duty to guard the ship.

Sanji was sad to leave Robin alone with the grumpy swordsman but was left with no choice but to obey Nami. He even treathened the swordsman of killing him if he would do something to 'his Robin-chwan', making Zoro grunt at the ero-cook. They promised to be back before afternoon, but the sun was gone already but their still not on the ship. Robin is free from doing something, making her so bored. Even reading seems bored at that moment. She decided to 'play' with the swordsman onboard.

_-On the Thousand Sunny-_

Below the tree was Zoro, snoring lightly, enjoying the peaceful moment in the Sunny. Well, this was all cut off when he heard and felt his swords being moved. He peeked and grabbed his swords. He saw a long feminine arm dissapear into petals, making him grunt. He knows already who's the culprit. Who else would it be? Of course it's Robin, the only woman who could grow her body parts using her devil-fruit powers. "She must have been bored already to do something this stupid. Well, it has already been hours since the others left." Zoro thought.

"Oi onna!" the swordsman spat coldly from being pissed.

"What is it Kenshi-san? Do you want anything?." she answered mockingly, pretending to read. The swordsman grunted and thought he would let it pass this time.

The swordsman tried to ignoring her and drifting again to sleep. When we was about to really fall deep asleep, he heard and felt it again. "Damn woman." he thought. He grasped his swords tightly, opening his eye to look at her beautiful nakama with a pissed expression. He slowly rose and walked towards her, strapping his swords to his side.

"What do you want, onna?" leaning towards her with his both hands on the table where Robin's book are.

Robin giggled. "Nothing, is something the matter. I wasn't doing anyting."

"Hmp, so you wanna play?" he said as he was turning and walking away. It's like as if he was adjusting enough distance to run towards her and 'play' her game, but in his own style. He's like a tiger preparing to devour it's prey. Robin gasped as she noticed the swordsman's actions, it hinted her to run and escape.

"Fufufu~ I really got him to play. I better be quick, or else.." Robin thought as she rose and ran away.

They chased around the ship - the deck, the dining area and even in their own quarter's. He noticed something interesting on Usopp's workshop and hid it inside his yukata. Until they finally entered the sick bay. Zoro stopped, standing and panting on the sick bay's door.

"*pant* *pant*You can't escape now." said Zoro while catching his breath with a smirk on his lips. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"*pant*Hmp, let's see *pant* about that." challenged Robin. They were still catching their breaths from all that running. Well, knowing Zoro, you should really ran as fast as you can. And knowing Robin, come on, she's a girl - a girl who's used to running away from enemies.

When she was finally able to catch her breath, she sat on Chopper's seat and crossed her leg. It made her legs be exposed even more. "I never thought you would play with me like this, Kenshi-san. I think we shouls do this often. Fufufufu~" said Robin. Earning a smirk from the swordsman.

"Oh, yeah~ I have something interesting!" Zoro suddenly stopped and reached inside of his yukata. Revealing a pair of handcuffs.

"Heh, let's start!" Zoro said with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**A/U: So, what do you think guys? Leave a review if you liked it. **

I know it's short and they're so OOC, it's because it's so hard to think of a way to have them both "play."

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry if it's a cliffhanger cause I'll be updating tomorrow maybe:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the 2nd Chapter..Haha..BIG explosion at the end, wanna know what it is? - read below:)

And I'm thankful to you guys, to those who reviewed and read my story.. Thankyou very much!

**I do not own One Piece(well I wish I owned it)**

* * *

**Payback Chapter 2**

"Okay, I think I'm not going to like that." said Robin

"No, I think it'll be just fine!" said Zoro with an evil grin.

Robin gulped and tried to get outside of the sickbay but she was blocked by Zoro. 'Damn swordsman. I must take action, or else..' Robin thought. She knew that those handcuffs are made of kairoseki, so she knew she's in trouble. Zoro quickly grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them.

"Got you now!" Zoro said while smirking, he pinned Robin placing her hands above her head. He hooked it somewhere making her unable to move. Robin groaned in defeat.

"You won't like me if once I'm released." treathened the archeologist.

"Now, let's see. What should I do?" sitting on her thighs to prevent her from kicking. "I'm gonna break your bones once-" she got cut off when the swordsman tied her mouth using his bandana. Zoro grunted in response.

* * *

Robin was beamed with the light of hope when she heard people outside, talking and climbing aboard. She tried to wriggle and buck her hips. Well, because she doesn't want to be 'tortured' by him and of course, she didn't want others to see their situation. She tried to kick and kick to shove Zoro off of her.

Zoro was about to start his 'torture' by tickling her sides when Robin suddenly kicked really hard, harder than earlier. Zoro was surprise that Robin still have enough energy while on Kairoseki. He was thrown forward, towards Robin of course. And by instinct, he moved his both hands forward for support, but still the kick was too powerful, he couldn't properly place his hands. His face landed on Robin's neck, right hand beside of her face and the lucky Mr. Lefty landed on something soft and warm. Robin gasped, earning tears on her eyes from the pain and shock.

Then the door suddenly opened wide. The crew gasped from what they saw. Zoro whipped his head towards the position he and the woman beneath him is in. "Whaa-" Then a loud thud was heared. It was Sanji, he collapsed, maybe because of anger and jealousy. Well, who wouldn't get jealous of Zoro's position? The shock and the awkward air was cut off by Nami, when she charged toward Zoro. Sending him across the room by a punch. "What the f*ck were you doing with Robin, you perverted kenshi!"

"Zoro!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp ran towards the unconcious swordsman across the room. He has an enormous bump on his head. He was carried to the sickbay's bed. While Franky lifted Sanji also towards the bed in the sickbay.

"Robin! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU? DID HE HURT YOU? nami worriedly asked her bestfriend. "You might want to remove the bandana off her mouth right for her to answer." Usopp and Franky butted in, slapping the air.

"Oh yeah, right." said Nami as she removed the bandana.

"Yohohohoho~ I didn't know Zoro-san is also a pervert like Franky!" said the crew's musician. "Pervert.. me? Thankyou!" said Franky with a red tint on his cheeks. "Hey! That's not a compliment and both of you are!" Usopp spat.

* * *

Zoro groaned as he regained consiousness when he felt that his head is in pain. He tried to reach for it, but failed. There he noticed that he was tied up. "So you're up." said Nami with a beaming eyes covered with shadows and a sharp-toothed evil grin. Zoro noticed that he was surrounded with the rest of the crew, but someone was missing. Their gazes were all on him.

"What happened? Why am I tied?" he asked.

"Huh, don't try to pretend Marimo. After what you've done to my beloved Robin-chwan." Sanji said with teary and angry eyes. Then Zoro suddenly remembered what happened before he was knocked-out. Damn, he knew it's not going to be easy finding a way out of the situation without the other involved crewmate.

"Shut up, ero-cook. You're just probably jealous." Zoro replied with an angry face then turned to a smirk as he teased the cook, earning a grunt from Sanji.

"Yeah, Robin! where is she? She knows everything. I'll prove you all that I'm innocent!" Zoro said looking around the room for their beautiful archeologist with a hopeful expression.

A chain of loud pops were heard, which startled Nami, Chopper and Sanji. "Welcome to the group, Zoro!" Brook, Franky, Luffy and Brook greeted. Luffy and Usopp were raising a banner saying "Welcome to the group, you pervert." And Usopp and Franky were the ones firing the party poppers.

"Usopp and I are not perverts, but you are and were here to congratulate you anyway, Zoro! We should party!" said Luffy with a wide grin. Earning a bump in the head from the crew's Navigator.

"No! It was an-" before Zoro could finish, Nami interupted.

"Shut up! You think affter what we saw, were going to believe what you're saying?" said Nami.

"Yeah, you pervert! After all the horrible things you've done to my beloved Robin-chwan!" said Sanji, acting all clean.

"Oi, you're also a pervert! You Ero-Cook!" Usopp and Franky spat.

"Shishishishi~" laughed Luffy after regaining composure.

"Shut up guys! This is no laughing matter. It's about Zoro's perevertedness. We must help or else, I must be next. Can't you imagine what horrible things he might do to a beautiful and weak girl like me." said Nami while crossing her arms to 'cover' herself, acting all weak.

"Hey, that's impossible. There's no hint of weakness in you." interrupted Usopp while waving his hands as a sign of disbelief.

"So what are you saying?! HUH?" said Nami agrily smacking Usopp in the head. Leaving the unconsious Usopp on the floor.

"Okay, it must be hard to bel-" he got cut off again when the door suddenly opened.

It was the raven-haired archeologist. Everyone spun their heads towards her. She entered the dining area with a hint of mockery as she eyed the swordsman. "Robin-chwan~ you must rest. Could you be that you're worried about me? Sanji said, swooning over Robin. "You must rest, Robin. You must've been really scared because of this pervert. Don't worry, I'll make sure he will suffer from all the things he's done to you." said the Nami, punching Zoro on his head.

"Oi, Robin! Tell them what really happened." Zoro ordered loudly. Robin gasped, she was just surprised from the swordsman's loud voice. Yet the navigator and the cook overreacted again.

"See, Nami-swan? He's scaring Robin-chwan! I bet he's gonna hurt Robin-chwan once he's out! And he might also continue forcing herself on Robin-chwan!" said Sanji. Nami nodded in agreement and hugged Robin. "We won't let that maniac go near you again, Robin."

"And you, you stupid, perverted swordsman, wait cause hell is gonna come and get you" Nami said facing Zoro with an evil smirk and beaming eyes with shadows.

Zoro gasped as he was sure he saw horns from Nami's head. "Oi, come on Robin. Tell them." Zoro asked with fear in his face. Robin looked at the swordsman and walked towards him. She then suddenly hugged Zoro, earning a gasp from the confused crewmates. "Oi, what are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Eh, Nami-chan, I appreciate all you've done for me. Well, not just you, all of you guys; but there's something I want you to know . . .

"Zoro and I are dating!"

"WHAT!?" said the rest of the crew, whos eyes were already popping out of their sockets.

* * *

**A/U:TO BE CONTINUED! :) Poor Zoro!  
**

**My first chapter was so short so I tried to make it longer and add all the "chever-chever."  
**

**But thanks for reading guys! Please, don't forget to review..Let me hear what you guys think..  
**

**And I think it's going to be a day or two after I can update. I'm scared to be caught by my brother and sister writing this kind of fic and not sleeping at night. But I'll do my best to update..**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** for those who wonder where Zoro got the hancuffs, it's from Usopp's workshop. When Zoro and Robin were chasing around the shop during the first chapter. So, that means it's time to end those pervy thoughts that Zoro's a pervert(well, it would be nice..tehehehe..I know heavy fangirls are thinking about the handcuffs..TEHEHEHEHE..you pervy girls, oh hey, I forgot, I'm included).

* * *

**Payback Chapter 3**

There was an awkward silence on the Sunny. The crew were all inside of the dining area. All were around the table. All with serious expressions. "So, when did you guys got together?" asked Luffy to break the silence.

"Hey, we're not together!" replied Zoro with a hint of confusion and shock in his voice. Pointing at Robin across the table. He was now released after shocking revelation Robin stated. He turned to Robin with an asking face. "Hey what were you saying?" The asked woman replied "So now you're trying to deny me. As expected. But I didn't know you can act really good. Hmp, okay, let's just forget the connection between us."

"Oi, Marimo! Why are you denying Robin-chwan?! Respect a lady, will you. And what's this connection between you two?" Sanji fumed.

"An honorable gentleman doesn't deny a lady, especially the lady that gave her love to him." said the crew's musician.

"Yeah, Zoro. Why are you denying a nakama? We should all love our nakama." Luffy said trying to ease the situation.

"Did you two slept together already?" asked Franky while grinning. Nami immidiately punch him. "Hey they wouldn't. You know Robin, she wont do it, right Robin?" looking at the archeologist. "Yeah, and as if I'd let Marimo touch her." All eyes now darted on Robin. She shrugged and faced the floor. As she she let out a sigh, the swordsman reacted. Smacking the table he said "Oi! Don't te-" "Oh my gosh! Oh no Robin. Where was I when all of these happened? I wasn't able to protect my friend from a beast! My poor friend." Nami cried out.

"Hey, what are they talking about? So what if he slept with Robin. We all have done it, right? Asking Brook from his side.

"It's not that kind of thing Luffy. It's what a woman and a man in love do." replied Brook.

"So they're a couple?" asked Luffy again. Making their crewmates look at the two involved crewmates. "No we're not, okay?" Zoro spat. "But-" "No it's okay Luffy" interrupted Robin. "If he doesn't like me now, then fine. I'll forget everything, those moments we shared, after the promises given to me, it's okay." The crew looked at her with pain in the eyes. Nami and Franky started crying.

"Luffy?" asked Nami. Asking to take action while looking at him with puppy eyes. "Yosh, to make this easier, for Zoro, Robin and for all of us, Zoro will take full responsibility!" Luffy said with a strict and serious face. "Wha- bu- Luffy!" shouted Zoro to object. "Oh, my poor Robin-chwan!~ A rare diamond like you, just falling to the pits of hell." Sanji cried out.

"I think we should leave and let them talk first." Nami said with a serious expression as she left her seat. Dragging with her Sanji who was gritting his teeth together with anger while looking at Zoro. So, then the crew slowly rose from their seats and left the room. As the rest were already outside of the room Robin let out a sigh of relief. She then looked at the swordsman in front of her, just across the table.

She giggled as she noticed the vein popping out from Zoro's temples. "What the hell were you doing?" Zoro said coldly, grabbing Robin's left wrist tightly. "Oh, are you still gonna deny me Zoro-chan? I thought everything was okay between us." Robin replied smirking, removing his hands.

"Stop playing with me, woman." Zoro spat. "We both know nothing is between us."

Robin turned hiding her pained expression. Walking away as she pretended to laugh. "Okay Zoro. I was just trying to take you out from being tied and punished by them for what they thought you were doing to me." Robin said smiling sweetly. Zoro gasped as he find Robin had that fake smile again.

"ugh..oh.. so, do..does it mean that we just have to pretend?" Zoro asked with a hint of hesitation on his voice. "Yes, Kenshi-san. You just have to 'play-along' this 'game'." Robin smiled softly.

Robin turned as she grinned 'evily' with dark shadows covering her beaming eyes. Oh, boy. Something bad is gonna happen.

* * *

_**-On the deck-**_

The others were still on the deck. Still talking with each other. Grinning like idiots, trying to keep their laughter. Who would know what they were discussing? Then a creak stopped all the laughing and talking. They all turned where the noise came from. "Hey, finished talking already?" Franky asked, wiping tears on his eyes from laughing. It's Zoro coming out of the dining area followed by Robin with a content sigh.

"Yeah." Zoro replied with a scowl seeing his crewmates who were obviously tired from hiding their laughs. As they were moving closer to the rest, Luffy said something that took Zoro by surprise.

"So, Zoro. I was thinking, that Robin should transfer on the Crow's Nest later." Luffy said with a grin. Zoro gasped with an obvious red tint on his face.

"Wh- what? Why?!" Zoro and Sanji asked in unison.

"Well, since your already together, she should sleep where you're going to sleep and didn't Luffy ordered that you should take responsibilty." Nami said with an evil smirk to Zoro.

"Oh, come on! Don't be shy, we promise not to peek or care when you guys are doing 'it'." Franky said hitting Zoro with his elbow with a mischievous. Earning a big laugh from the rest except from Sanji who was murmuring curses and things '_we_' can't understand with his soul escaping his mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Zoro spat on Franky with a tomato-like red face and sharp teeth.

"There's no way you guys won't do 'it', right? I - I mean, you guys are a couple right? Usopp asked, obviously scared of Zoro. The sworsman glared at the ship's gunner making him scream for help. Making Luffy, Franky and Brook laugh.

"And hey, before I forget, both of you must sleep at the Crow's Nest or else I'll charge you ten thousand Bellies!" Nami threatened. "Hey! But -" Zoro got cut off by Luffy. "Okay, everythings settled then. Zoro and Robin will be at the Crow's Nest and Zoro cannot complain 'cause 'we' all agreed he's gonna take responsibility!" Luffy said earning a groan of defeat from Zoro and a chuckle from Robin.

Then the reindeer came near the archeologist with a clueless expression.

"uh, hey Robin, what do they mean? I don't understand a thing." asked Chopper pulling Robin's skirt. Robin looked at Chopper and took her by her hands. "Don't mind them, Chopper. You'll understand it when you're all grown up." Robin said with a soft smile. Seeing this Zoro came close to the two and patted Chopper's head with a smile.

"pff~ See guys, look at the three of them! PAPA, MAMA, and BABY!" Franky teased at Zoro, Robin and Chopper that made the rest bursting to laughter. Well, of course except Sanji, whose soul was already out, flying. The crew gasped from the scene. Brook then captured Sanji's soul and forced it back of Sanji's body making everybody sigh out of relief.

* * *

_Inside the Crow's Nest _

**_Time to sleep_**

"Why does it seem like everythings okay with this woman? Well, this is my first time sleeping with a woman alone." Zoro thought sitting with crossed arms on the convertible bed courtesy of Franky . "And where is she? Aren't we supposed to sleep already? Wha- wait! Why am I searching for her? Am I really anticipating to sleep alone with her? What am I thinking?!" Zoro thought, harshly scratching his head.

"Well what's wrong with that? I'm a grown up man and she's already a lady, even older than me..hehehe~.. No! Wait, we're just pretending, right?

Phew~ Why is the crow's nest so hot. It's never hot here before." said Zoro while fanning himself sifting on the bed to lie down.

The trap door suddenly opened. Revealing a fresh-from-the-bath Robin. "Oh, you're still awake. I thought you're already asleep. Could it be that you're waiting for me.. or were you expecting something to happen?" asked Robin with a seductive and teasing voice. She stood in front of Zoro revealing her sexy black night gown.

Zoro gulped hard. "Damn it!" Zoro thought.

* * *

**A/U:** CLIFFHANGER AGAIN EVERYONE! I wish you're all looking forward for the next chapter..teheheh~

And guys, don't forget to review..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys..WARNING! This chapter is about the truth behind the crew's actions...It has a flashback about what happened when Zoro was knocked out.

And sorry for the grammatical errors:)I don't usually speak english but it's enough for me to understand.. and for those who wonder what "_chever-chever_" is(_from the author's note in chapter 2_), well it means "nothing". I couldn't find any word to say what I meant that time. and it's gay language from our country, but I AM NOT GAY.. Gay language are often used in our country...

**For those who wonder where I got my avatar, I got it from GiddyGalley's Tumblr account. I'm a fan of her.. I really liked her work. She also has an account in deviantart..She's really awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

******Inside the Crow's Nest**

**-RECAP-**

_Time to sleep_

"Why does it seem like everything's okay with this woman? Well, this is my first time sleeping with a woman alone." Zoro thought sitting with crossed arms on the convertible bed courtesy of Franky . "And where is she? Aren't we supposed to sleep already? Wha- wait! Why am I searching for her? Am I really anticipating to sleep alone with her? What am I thinking?!" Zoro thought, harshly scratching his head.

"Well what's wrong with that? I'm a grown up man and she's already a lady, even older than me..hehehe~.. No! Wait, we're just pretending, right?

Phew~ Why is the crow's nest so hot. It's never been hot here before." said Zoro while fanning himself sifting on the bed to lie down.

The trap door suddenly opened. Revealing a fresh-from-the-bath Robin. "Oh, you're still awake. I thought you're already asleep. Could it be that you're waiting for me.. or were you expecting something to happen?" asked Robin with a seductive and teasing voice. She stood in front of Zoro revealing her sexy black night gown.

Zoro gulped hard. "Damn it!" Zoro thought.

* * *

**_-CONTINUATION-_**

"Wh-why would I?!" Zoro chocked. "*cough* *cough* I was just wondering why you're still not sleeping." He explained with an obvious hint of embarassment in his voice. "eh~ Okay Kenshi-san." Robin replied smirking. She went closer to the surrounding bench and took off her robe. "Oh my god! This woman is trying to kill me." Zoro thought fanning the clouding imaginations on his mind. "Phew~ Why is it so hot today?" sighed Robin.

She walked towards the cabinet grabbing a bottle of lotion. Robin sat on the bench, stretching her long legs to put lotion on her skin. She knows that she is now affecting Zoro's mind.

This simple act is now tormenting Zoro. He must control his self to stop looking or else, he might loose his mind and do something stupid. Zoro might not admit it, but he knows deep inside that Robin's a really different woman he had ever met. She's beautiful, stong, smart, independent and has a nice personality. Even though sometimes she might say things with morbidity, she's still a flawless woman.

Zoro tried pretending to sleep yet not turning away from Robin. He even tried covering his eyes with a hand, but still peeking through the spaces between his hands. How could he stop looking? Zoro really felt weird at that tormenting moment. He felt blood rushing all the way to his groin. Now with half closed eye, he's looking at Robin.

"Whooo~" Zoro kept fanning himself. He's feeling so hot all throughout he's body. I mean, who won't? Now, he managed to turn away from the beautiful archeologist but still feeling hot. "When are we going to end this?" asked Zoro.  
"Uhm, stop what? This game? Why, aren't you enjoying? I really thought you were having fun." Robin teased before giggling and turning off the lights. This made Zoro's face to be '_redder_' than red. "Wh-wha-No! Why would I enjoy being teased by our crewmates?" Zoro spat. "Oh, so you don't like being teased by them, BUT you like being with me?" asked Robin while walking towards the bed(to Zoro!). He gasped but didn't reply. _**GUILTY**_~

Robin giggled. She then decided to climb 'their' bed. Zoro gasped again. "Oh my god." Zoro thought. Robin shifted to the bed, enjoying the warmth of the bed and closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

**_-Down on the library-_**

The rest of the crew were on the library. Nami, Luffy, Franky and Usopp were on chairs near the table and the others were on the surrounding bench. Chopper was already sound asleep with Sanji beside him. Brook was playing his violin, making them sleepy.

"Hey, is this gonna be okay? I'm worried about Robin." the Navigator asked. "Shishishishi~ It's alright! It's not like Zoro's going to kill Robin while their sleeping, right?" replied Luffy while comforting Nami.

"We can't be sure. We don't know if Zoro's hiding a perverted side :3." Franky said hugging his teddy bear. "But we can't wait here until Robin calls for help. Let's stop being paranoids." Usopp said facing the now-worried Nami. "I told you this is a bad idea. We know doing pranks sometimes don't end successfuly, right?" Usopp said.

**-FLASHBACK-**  
(When Zoro was knocked out on Chapter 2)

"Robin! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU? DID HE HURT YOU? nami worriedly asked her bestfriend. "You might want to remove the bandana off her mouth right for her to answer." Usopp and Franky butted in, slapping the air.

"Oh yeah, right." said Nami as she removed the bandana.

"Yohohohoho~ I didn't know Zoro-san is also a pervert like Franky!" said the crew's musician. "Pervert.. me? Thankyou!" said Franky with a red tint on his cheeks. "Hey! That's not a compliment and both of you are!" Usopp spat.

Nami removed the bandana off of Robin's mouth and hugged her again. "What happened?" Nami asked worriedly. "Why are you on handcuffs and why is Zoro on top of you?" Robin giggled. "Do you mind finding the key first, before I answer. I'm sure Usopp knows this handcuffs." Robin said while looking at her friend then to the crew's gunner, earning a confused expression from the rest.

"Oh, yeah. Those are mine. I got them from the Enies Lobby and kept it on my Factory, but I didn't know anybody would use it." Explained Usopp. "Okay, wait I'll get the key." Usopp said while checking the handcuff's number.

After awhile, Usopp came back and released Robin from the handcuffs. She stood up with the help of Nami and Usopp, rubbing off the pain from the handcuffs. Robin explained what really happened. Upon hearing it, Nami decided to charge Zoro for plating like 'that'. But Robin said 'no' so, Nami decided to pull a prank on Zoro.

"If you don't want him to pay money, then what about plating a prank on him?" Nami said with a mischievous smile. "Yeah! That would be fun." agreed Luffy, grinning wickedly. "Imagine Zoro's reaction, it would be so hilarious!" said Usopp in between laughs. "So, are you guys in?" asked Nami. "Yeah!" they agreed.

They planned all they would do. From what to say and to what and how to act. Some of them even tried on practicing their lines making them have so much fun. They transfered Zoro on the dining area and tying him, including Sanji. They woke Sanji and explained their plan to him, making him so happy. Well, Sanji could have his payback through this prank and so is Robin.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

**Back to Robin and Zoro on the Crow's Nest  
**

The Crow's Nest was filled with silence. It was not the usual comfortable silence but the awkward silence for the both of them. The room's temperature is still the same, **_SO HOT!_**

Both of them were trying their best to sleep but still can't. Every breath they take could be heard with the deafening silence. Until Robin noticed a quick creak from the bed. She opened her eyes and was shocked.

It was Zoro, who is now on top of her. He's hands were both on the side of Robin's face, without resting on her hair. She gasped and tried to avoid the melting stare of the swordsman but ended up defeated. "Wha-what are you doing?" asked Robin nervously. Zoro's eyes were covered with shadow but still were shining. Robin can't really see his face from the rooms darkness. Their legs were intertwined making the both of them blush(for Zoro, again). Zoro witnessed the growing redness on her cheek making him smile and look at Robin's blue eyes. Oh, wait, it wasn't the only one growing, but it's growing in a different matter.

"Playing the game." Zoro replied as both their breathings were quickening. Robin gasped as she heared the answer. He was mesmerized by her beauty under the moon's silver glow. Zoro leaned towards her, inch by inch moving closer to her, capturing her lips.

* * *

**A/U:** Hey guys! That's another cliffhanger...tehehehe~

I would like to say hi to **AranisuShousan**..Thanks for always reviewing and always looking forward on reading the next chapter :) You're AWESOME!

**I don't like this chapter. So short, I really can't think what to write right now. *Sigh~ BUT PLEASE, LOOK FORWARD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.. I'll really try to work my ass and brain.

Reviews please..**I need suggestions** and your reactions if you guys like it..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys...Here's Chapter 5..I hope you're enjoying the story so far..

and hey, please leave reviews..I love reading them..and they're like my pay for writing this story..

**Thanks to "piratempress" for posting my work on "zorobin" on tumblr! TEE HEE~ So happy! I'm a fan! I read "Unspoken Words" and still waiting for the upcoming chapters. So awesome! To those who weren't able to read her doujinshi, search it on deviantart..Excellent work:)

**GO ZOROBIN!**

* * *

**Payback Chapter 5**

Another has day started. The Sunny was as usual, filled with noise. Noise from the playing captain, gunner, and doctor. The whistling of the cook inside the kitchen, the noise from the shipwright's workshop, the silent sighs of the navigator, the clanking sound from the swordsman's dumbells on the Crow's Nest and the silent turning of page of the crew's archeologist.

The ship might be peaceful, but someone's mind is full of thoughts. It is the crew's beautiful archeologist. Her mind was filled with what happened last night. Why, what happened last night?

Both Nami and Robin are on the deck. Nami is enjoying the sun while Robin is on her book. It's always been their usual pastime when there's nothing to do. But Nami noticed something unusual. She noticed that Robin is reading, but it seems she's not.

"Hey, Robin. Is something bothering you? You look..uhm, somewhat tired." Nami asked with a concern expression. Earning a gasp and nervous expression from her friend.

"Hu- huh? No-nothing. Why'd you ask?" Robin replied closing her book.

"Well, you looked disturbed and looks like you're not concentrated in reading toda-.. OH! Oh may god! Did something happened between you and that idiot swordsman last night?!" Nami asked with a delighted expression. "No! No-nothing happened! We.. we just slept! Nothing more nothing less.." Robin said covering her now-red face. This earned her an evil smirk from Nami, she knew something happened from Robin's reaction. Nami grabbed her friend's shoulder, and rocked it forward and back, asking her questions about last night.

"Kyaa~ What happened? Give me complete details! COMPLETE! As in all of them!" Nami asked excitedly.

"Will you please keep it down? You're so loud! They might hear." said Robin sushing Nami.

"So, it's true then? I really can't believe this. That lucky idiot. So what happened?" Nami said again with her evil smirk. Robin looked hesitant on telling Nami. She intended on telling her, but it might spread like wildfire on the ship.

"I said nothing. Totally nothing. And as if I would let him do something, right? I just find it difficult to sleep last night. That's all." Robin said, pretending to read again. Nami accepted her answer, yet she knows Nami doesn't believe her and thought she would just let it pass this time.

"Last night, huh?" Robin thought, with her mind flashing all that happened last night, looking at complete 'nothingness'.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Inside the Crow's Nest A.K.A. **"ZoRobin's Cabin"**_

"Playing the game." Zoro replied as both their breathings were quickening. Robin gasped as she heared the answer. He was mesmerized by her beauty under the moon's silver glow. Zoro leaned towards her, inch by inch moving closer to her, capturing her lips.

Zoro decided to end the kiss when he felt Robin is not returning his kisses. He looked at Robin. She was all rigid and looked completely shocked. He sat up and looked away. "I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he apologized to Robin with a hint of regret on his voice. "Yeah, I shoudn't have. She might not talk to me ever again! Why am I such an idiot?!" Zoro thought.

"No.. it's alright. I.. I was just shocked. Because that was my first real kiss." Robin said sitting up and staring at the swordsman. She then rose on her knees. She cupped Zoro's face, making him face her. "I never knew kissing would make me feel something different. That kiss, it was like my first. I'm glad and thankful that it was you." With that she threw her hands around Zoro's neck and kissed him, earning a smile of relief from Zoro.

The kiss was full of passion and love. Damn~ it even looked so hot! Zoro's hands were now on her back, adding pressure to their kiss. They separated for air. Gasping and chasing their breaths. Looking at each other's eyes with love.

"Do you love me, Zoro? I love you now, can you love me back?" Robin asked staring deeply on his eye(A/U: the other one is closed, right?).

"You don't need to ask me to love you back, Robin. I already love you!" Zoro replied with his a sincere expression. Robin felt like she melted right at that moment. She was overwhelmed with the words of the man she longed for, the man she truly love. Zoro grabbed Robin and 'let the kissing begin'!

Robin sat on Zoro's lap, not breaking their kiss. Her thighs were wrapped around Zoro, making them be pressed even more. They were enjoying this moment. A moment with the air filled with silent moans and sighs of content. A moment that might have not happened. A moment both of them really waited for.

They both separated again for air. This time, Zoro carried Robin with ease and laid her on her back. They both stared at each other for a moment. Seemed communicating with their eyes.

Zoro leaned to Robin and started kissing her roughly. Zoro's tongue entered Robin's wet cavern. Both kissing with their tongues, fighting in a special way. Zoro parted from her lips and went all the way down south. He attacked her neck with his hot kisses. Earning more moans from his love.

Robin had her left hand's fingers intertwined with Zoro's hair and her right was caressing his back. Going up and down, even reaching for his ass. It made him smirk againts her neck. It motivated him to do more for her.

He grabbed her ass' right cheek, slapping it lightly. It surprised Robin and made her giggle, clutching even more to his green hair. He still continued kissing her from jaw to neck to her collarbone. "You naughty boy~!" Robin said between gasps. "I'll show you more of how naughty I can be." he replied raising his free right hand.

He reached for Robin's left breasts. Giving it a little squeeze, making his love yelp. He fonddled them through the silky material she was wearing, sometimes moving into circles. The friction made her oh la la~ mini strawberries perked up from her night gown. Seeing this, Zoro decided to make it a little further. He slowly reached down inside of her night gown trying reach for her mounds.

This made Robin gasp out of surprise. She sprouted an arm to stop Zoro's hand. "Wait." She said. Zoro obeyed and sat down. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should've waited. Why, do you want me to strip first?" Zoro joked to lighten the atmosphere.

"No, it's just ... don't you think it's a bit early?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I know. I was just got carried away from all 'that'. Don't worry. I will wait.. Until you're ready, I won't rush. If it's for the woman I love, then be it." the swordsman said, cupping her lover's beautiful face, his thumb caressing her face.

"And I know it's gonna be worth the wait. Winning easily won't be enjoyable, I must pass through all the challenges first. Then if would pass 'em all then, there would I only feel the real significance and the sweetness of winning.

"Thank you Kenshi-san~ And you're making me love you more. I love you." Robin said planting a soft kiss on her lover's nose. It made him crinkle his nose.

"Of course~ all because it's me!" He grabbed and kissed Robin on her forhead, nose, down to her chin and up to her lips. "Goodnight." Robin said as both of them laid down to sleep. Enjoying each other in a hug and enjoying each other's warmth.

**-END OF FLASHBACK- (a/u: **_wow! that was **VERY LONG** for a flashback!**)**_

* * *

A/U: No cliffhanger guys..horray! got that from **Daseki no Kama**

I got a message to you, **Daseki no Kama**: PLEASE UPDATE YOURS TOO! I'm really waiting! I like your sick yet naughty Robin concept. I'm craving for cahpter 5!

**I really don't know how to end this fic, but I'll really try to end it successfully. This chapter's content was almost like about ZoRobin's moment on the Crow's Nest. I was screaming out of hoity-toity or giddy(whatever you guys may call it)..

"KILIG" MUCH! for those who understand tagalog..

I think this fanfic will end on chapter 6-7.. It's because I will try to write another fic with the other character's love-life...but still Zoro will go with Robin..My heart will crumble if they will be paired with the other characters, maybe except LAWxROBIN..come on, two morbid characters, that'd be awesome and creepy, right?

But still Robin will forever be Zoro's(well that's for me). THANKS FOR READING! and feed me some reviews please..I'm hungry..I need motivations..


	6. Chapter 6

**Payback Chapter 6**

-Back to the present-

Nami noticed Robin spacing out with a sly smile on her face. "Ehh~ She must be really enjoying herself." Nami thought. She decided to 'wake' Robin up. She patted Robin lightly on the shoulder but the archeologist didn't seem to hear her.

"Oi! OI! Robin! Are you listening to me? What is happening to you? Hey, Robin? I'm still here~" Nami said now loudly, she knows her friend is spacing out from reminiscing last night's event.

"Hu- huh? What? Oh, sorry.. I was just thinking about something." Robin replied still with her sly smile to her now smiling-mischievously friend.

"Yeah.. Last night~ You must have enjoyed it so much." Nami said, emphasizing "so much."

"So how big is Zoro's 'ding-dong'? I'm sure you had a hard time! With all that strength and agility, he's a demon on earth. I know, he must be really monsterous!" She added.

Robin giggled absent-mindedly, then suddenly .. "No! We still haven't done it. We're taking it slow. He respects me and he loves me. And I know he will wait." Robin said, defending her lover.

"Okay..okay..chill, girl. You're spilling the beans." Nami laughed as she teased her friend, seeing a tint of red on Robin's face. "We just kissed." Robin said shyly. "What? That's all? What are you guys, virgins? You guys are like teenagers in-love. Acting all shy, when it's obvious you guys both 'want' each other!" Nami teased smirking down at her friend.

Then a big *thud* was heard on the deck. It is none other than the swordsman. He jumped down the deck from the Crow's Nest a.k.a. "ZoRobin's Cabin", with his enormous dumbells and a towel around his neck. Obviously, from training, and it looks like he's 'training' some more. But of all places, why in the place where he can be seen the most by the two ladies? Obviously, it's for Robin to see him work out~

The swordsman placed his towel down and started lifting his dumbells. He would sometimes flex his biceps and flip his head, making his sweat glisten from the sun's rays. He would also let out sighs, like bragging that he can lift things which are three to four times heavier than him.

Nami smirked and looked at Robin, whose eyes are now on the swordsman. He is topless and his skin is shimmering from his sweat(A/U: imagine him like Edward Cullen being exposed to the sunlight but anime version and smoking hot! I'm drooling imagining Zoro like that~).

"Ew, Robin! You're looking at him 'stickily'. You guys are making me sick." With that she stood up and prepared to leave. "I'm gonna give you two some time alone. See you later~" Nami whispered to Robin, giving her a mischievous wink after. Robin nodded and smiled as a thank you to Nami .

After seeing Nami being completely out of sight, Zoro placed his dumbells down. He placed his towel around his neck and slowly flexed his muscles as he made his way towards the archeologist. "What a narcissistic man." Robin thought looking at her lover, who is looking all hot as he walked towards her.

"Hey." Zoro said, looking at his lover with a small smile as he relaxed his hands by tugging at the both ends of the towel around his neck.

"Hey~" Robin replied returning a sweet smile. The smile made Zoro taken aback and made him smile. Little did they know, a little bird is looking at them. **"VIRGINS IN-LOVE!"** Shouted the little orange-haired bird, laughing after shouting at the love-birds. Zoro grunted and looked angrily to the source.

**"Virgins?! _Where?~_** the '_perverted trio_' asked, popping out of their respective work places. (A/N: the perverted trio are: Brook, Franky and Sanji(master pervert). This made Zoro and Robin gasped out of surprise. "Nah~ I was just joking. Now, go back to your respective works and activities." Nami commanded, making the 'perverted trio' obey with sighs of dissappoinment and with a long faces.

"Idiotic perverts! Don't mind them, especially that witch and that ero-cook."

"Fufufu~ It's alright." she said as she grabbed Zoro's arm, pulling him towards her. He sat together with Robin on the chair. Leaning into her, he placed a kiss on her nose, making her crinkle her nose. She sat closer to Zoro and leaned into his shoulder. They spent the whole afternoon together. Just enjoying the presence of each other in a comfortable silence.

* * *

_**-Diner Time-**_

The crew gathered inside the dining area for diner. All were seated around the table except Sanji as he serve the food. All were as usual, Luffy taking almost everything on his mouth, the rest of the crew protecting their food from the 'food vaccuum', the captain earning bumps on his head from the Navigator.

Sitting at Chopper's left side is Zoro, while Chopper's right side is Robin. Robin and Zoro was guarding Chopper's food, making sure he could eat **all of his own** while eating with Luffy. "_Pff_~ Ahahahah~ They're at _'it'_ again!" teased Franky while trying to surpress his laugh, making everyone laugh. "**Urusai!**(_Shut up_)" Zoro shouted with sharp teeth.

"*nom* *nom* *nom* Oh yeah, about that, did you guys enjoy last night?" Nami asked, obviously trying to dig and spread what happened last night. With that, Zoro and Robin chocked on their food with red shocked faces. "No! There's no way something could've happened! Absolutely no, Nami-swan! NO NO NO NO!" Sanji interrupted shouting, covering his ears.

"Yeah, tell us about it." Usopp cheered. "Excuse me, Zoro-san. What was the color of Robin's panties? Yohohoho~" Brook asked. "Uhm... I think it's-" Zoro tried replying, Nami sent the two of them an evil glare making them sweat so much. "Can I sleep there next time?" Chopper asked with ever cute eyes, facing Robin at his side, Robin nodded with a motherly smile. "Come on, guys~ Give us some details." Franky said, grinning like an idiot.

Zoro got pissed with all the questions and bugging. He decided to speak, but Robin talked first. He wanted to end all this ruckus so he cut her off.

"Fufufu~ About that.. uh, no-" Robin said nervously, not showing her face. She got cut off by Zoro. "Lucky enough, I manage to touch her boobs." he said while still munching his food on his mouth with an annoyed and pissed expression. Everybody got shocked from what he just said. Leaded by Sanji, the boys fell on their seats with blood gushing out of their noses(except for Luffy, Zoro and Chopper) and Zoro received lethal punches from Nami, knocking him down on the floor.

"Why do you have to say that?! Can't you keep that to the two of you?!" Nami asked, with sharp-teeth and angry face. "What?! You asked us what happened, right?!" Zoro replied holding the bumps on his head and face. While Usopp and Sanji was holding Nami, who was on Devil-Mode, to stop, Zoro looked at Robin and seen an expression that sent shivers down his spine. She was glaring at him. Her eyes were covered with shadows, eyes were red like a demon and a dark aura surrounding her, making her hair float around.

"Ro-Robin?..." Zoro asked nervously trying to reach Robin's hand. Robin stood up, and said "You're not sleeping at the Crow's Nest tonight, find somewhere to sleep.. or else.. I'll break your bones to pieces. Or maybe, I could put you in front of Sunny and let Franky hit you with Sunny's Cannon? I wonder, how many seconds will it be before your will be crushed and scatter to pieces? " she asked with an expressionless yet scary face. The expressionless face turned to an evil glare, scarier than Nami's, making them gasp and gulp hard. She then went outside of the dining area.

All of them were shocked and scared from what happened. Even Nami and Luffy got scared. Chopper fainted and the others have their knees shaking and seems like loose all the power to stand straight. The room was so cold and gloomy and was so silent. "You're so dead. Don't do that again, unless you don't want your balls to get crushed." Franky said, breaking the silence and speaking based from experience. "Ye-Yeah, I know." Zoro said as he stood up.

Zoro was about to go after Robin, but was stopped by Nami. "Wait, Zoro."

"Not now. I've got to go after her." Zoro replied, with a hint of desperation on his voice.

"Wait. Let her cool down first... and about you and Robin, we've got something to tell you."

* * *

A/N: Damn! It's really hard to write this chapter.. I ran out of ideas.. HUHUHU.. It took me about three to four days to finish this chapter cause I don't know how to reach my ending but still, this chapter sucks... *sigh, the idiot me.. It's my brains fault! It kept on thinking about the upcoming story..

**Next chapter will be the last...HUHUHUH..Thanks for those who read, followed, added my story on their fav list and liked and shared my fanfic..I'm really happy that i got to share my fic with you guys..


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** this chapter is the last so I decided to raise the rating..So please, **if your below 16, please don't read the m-rated part.** Skip it, okay? And if you just don't like reading steamy scenes you can skip it..**BUT IT'S NOT SO BAD! IT'S NOT THAT DETAILED, YOU KNOW~**hahahahah

**RATING: Rated M**

****Mom,** I'm sorry for writing a m-rated scene..I only wrote it to satisfy my pervy readers..and I'm sorry if I made my 'innocent' readers read it..

**Thanks again for **pirate-empress** for always reading and anticipating my next chapter..Thankyou very much..and wait, please draw more of your doujinshi..

**Thanks also for **Daseki no Kama** for suggesting! Well, there's the M-rated scene~ You're my mentor! LOL

**Payback Chapter 7**

* * *

_**-Recap-**_

Zoro was about to go after Robin, but was stopped by Nami. "Wait, Zoro."

"Not now. I've got to go after her." Zoro replied, with a hint of desperation on his voice. He felt that he really needs to go after Robin. He wants to explain that he only said that because he got pissed from all the asking and bugging of the crew. He really felt sorry and thought that if he doesn't make up with Robin, it might be the end of their relationship as a couple and as friends.

"Wait. Let her cool down first... and about you and Robin, we've got something to tell you." Nami is trying all her best to stop Zoro while clutching her stomach. She needs to tell Zoro the truth. She don't know if telling him the truth now would be the best time for it, but she got to. The truth must be heard before the scenario will worsen.

Zoro complied because he wondered what it is Nami wants to tell him about him and Robin. He felt that Nami is sincere so he tried to listen first to her. He hoped that it would help him make amends with Robin. "What about us? Is it more important than making up with Robin?" Zoro asked with a pissed tone.

"This whole 'gotta take responsibility' scenario is all fake." Nami said loudly, not showing her eyes that are full of guilt. The rest of the crew have the same expression. "Wha-what? What the f*ck are you talking about?! What fake scenario are you talking about?!" Zoro asked with a harsh tone, making the rest a bit startled.

"A-all of this is fake. All of this. This is a.. a.. a prank." Nami said still facing the floor. "Hu-huh?" Zoro said with a dumbfounded expression. A vein popped out on his temples from being pissed and feeling such an idiot. He was about to protest and yell at them when suddenly, one by one the crew started giggling and laughing so hard.

"Hahahaha~ I can't believe you fell for that! You really are an idiot! **Hahahaha**~" Nami teased, still clutching her stomach, all from laughing. She really tried hard not to laugh earlier while trying to stop Zoro. "Shishishishi~ I can't believe your brain is so dense, you idiotic swordsman!" Luffy managed to tease while still laughing at his first-mate.

"That was the best, Zoro! I thought we won't be able to do this, but we actually did! Hahahahah~ Yosh! Our prank really ended successfully! As expected to me! I remember doing pranks to defeat ten thousand bandits.." Usopp said laughing and rubbing under his long nose. "Really?!~" Chopper believed the liar. "But still, I really think this is the best prank ever!" the little doctor added.

"Oh yeah~ That was really **SSSSUUUUPPPPPEEEEEEEEERRR** funny! Did you guys see the look on his face?! That was hilarious" Franky also joined while slapping the table from laughing. "**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~**" Sanji was rolling on the floor and can't stop laughing. He would always try and look up, but when he sees Zoro, he would let out a "pff~" and laugh hard again on the floor.

"Yohohohoh~ Yeah, but still, you're really lucky to sleep with Robin. . . Zoro-san, I'm still interested in knowing the color of-" before he could finish, Zoro glared at them, making them stop their laughter. They would again look at Zoro and after a few seconds, they would laugh again so hard. He groaned and another vein popped on his temples.

He noticed sakura petals falling, hinting him that Robin witnessed all of it. Another vein popped on his temples. He's already angry at all of them. There is one thing left to do. It is to confront the crew's archeologist, who is giggling up the Crow's Nest. He walked out of the dining area, still hearing the laughs of the crew. He slammed the door shut, like telling them to shut up or they'll be dead.

* * *

He made his way up to the Crow's Nest, ready for battle. He opened the trap door and looked around to see where Robin is. He saw her sitting on the surrounding bench with a mocking smile on her face. She laughed at the pissed expression of the swordsman, making him look at her evily.

"Robin? Why, you!" Zoro spat as Robin walked towards him. "Fufufufu~ Cool down, tough guy. It was really funny. Did you see your expression while I was scaring you? It's the best scared face that I have seen in my whole life. I should've captured a photo of it." She clasped him, her arms folded on the back of his neck.

Zoro was about to protest when she interrupted "Sorry about letting them do 'that' to you. But don't worry, all between us is real. I love you, grumpy man." She winked at him and pecked him on the cheeks.

"That's that? A peck? Only the cheeks? You owe me big time, woman!" Zoro spat, pouting a bit. "Why? Where do you want to be kissed?" Robin asked, smirking a bit at his pouting lips. "Okay. I'll make it up to you. What do you want?" she added, now with a sexy smirk.

He was surprised on what he just heared, since it's too good to be true. He also hesitated, he thought that she's joking again. Seeing the hesitation on his face, Robin pushed him towards their bed and said: "Anything." He almost jumped at what he heared. His face turned red again and he gulped hard. He decided to man up, well, he's not the only one going up.. His big boy also did.

"An-anything?" He earned a nod and wink from Robin as a yes. "I want you. All of you!" he whispered as he pulled her closer. "Very well said, Kenshi-chan~" She replied with a husky voice on his ears, sending him shivers down to his spine and a ticklish sensation above his butt and on his ears.

She pushed him to lay down the bed. Clutching hard at his yukata, she kissed him roughly. He returned the kisses hungrily, like they haven't seen each other for years. She climed up him and sat just above his crotch, feeling the painful friction, he raised his hand to reach, but failed. "Wait, I'm still warming you up." she winked at him again, making Zoro comply.

She removed his yukata, pants and shoes, leaving him nothing but his hamaraki. She growled seeing Zoro's big boy. She attacked his neck, kissing and licking him, making him moan and groan. She continued roughly to his neck, jaw and bit his collar bone. She went back to his lips and stopped for air. She removed her shirt, teasingly eyeing on Zoro, turning him on more and more.

She stood up and looked down on Zoro as she slowly remove her shorts, kicking it to the side. She slammed back to zoro, sitting again on his 'big boy'. This made him want to give in, but still decided to wait. She reached at her back and unhoocked her bra. Zoro gasped and clutched hard to the bed sheet, Robin saw this and looked at Zoro with pity.

Robin allowed him to touch her mounds, both of them moaned at the activity. She suddenly shifted her position, Robin was trying to remove the last piece of cloth separating their skins fully. He panicked a bit because of being clueless of what to do next.

"Oh my god! This is it." he thought. He was so nervous, like this was his first time. Wait, it is his first time! "It's obviously your first time, right? So I'll do my best and make this a VERY special one." Robin said, looking at him with a seductive smirk making him gulp hard.

Robin held 'big-boy', and placed it on her hand to measure it. She gulped hard "Is this even gonna fit me? It's like f*cking 8 or longer. And it's thicker than Crocodile's." she thought. "You've got a really big asset, Zoro-chan~" she teased, still with her seductive smirk. She's like back to being the smoking hot and overflowing sexiness, Ms. All-Sunday. She guided Zoro's meat into her entrance and slowly letting it penetrate her.

She gasped harshly as Zoro's meat entered her, making her bruise Zoro, who was like feeling he's about to enter heaven. She had little tears on her eyes from the painshe felt. As she fully had Zoro's length inside and adjusted a bit, she started to go faster. All the pain melted and transformed into a new feeling, a feeling so good that made her didn't want her to stop. The man beneath her placed his hands on the both sides of her waist and also started to buck until getting the right rhythm.

The atmosphere of the room was filled with loud moans and groans of pleasure, liquid-squishing sounds, and skin slapping againts each other. Both of them begging for more as they execute different positions of love to satisfy their own craving. They reached up to 27 rounds of awesome orgasmic love-making, satisfied with all the positions they performed. _(A/N: I'm using 27 'coz it's my favorite number and both my and boyfriend's birth date ..hahaha)_

She collapsed at his side panting heavily and realising sighs of content. He grabbed her, pulling her to move closer to him. "Oh yeah, I forgot.." He kissed her sweetly on the lips and said: "I LOVE YOU TOO." Robin smiled and felt really lucky for having him, well actually it's for the both of them. "Fufufufu~ I'm glad you love me, too. This is the best payback I got for doing something bad." Robin said as she ran her hands up and down to his stomach.

He covered the both of them with the blanket and hugged Robin again; and slowly, the both of them drifted to sleep, feeling all satisfied, tired, lucky, safe and loved.

As the sunlight entered the Crow's Nest and beamed them, Robin slowly woked up. She glanced at the man beside her, still sleeping peacefully. He looked like a kid, peacefully sleeping and cared about nothing as he enjoyed his sleep. "Wake up, grumpy kid." She said as she planted a kiss on his forhead to wake him up. He groaned on response. "So you're calling my 'junior' a kid. You should've seen your face!"

"Fufufufu~ I didn't said that." She replied before giving him a morning kiss. She tried standing up but found it hard. She walked towards the closet like a baby still learning to walk. Zoro smirked on this. "huh~ Okay, since you can't walk properly, it's my responsibility to help you." he said with a tone of bragging. "hmmp~ Good thing you know." she replied. They got dressed and fixed themselves before going downstairs.

* * *

**_-At the kitchen-_**

As the both of them entered the kitchen for breakfast and coffee, the crew noticed them and fell silent. Some of them got smirks and some of them were polite smiles, like greeting them a good morning. Nami noticed Robin being carried by Zoro, making her grin as she already know what happened. Zoro helped Robin sit beside Nami, earning a light kiss on the cheek. "Big and powerful, hahahaha~ I told you so!" Nami whispered to Robin.

Zoro sat down beside Robin and noticed that the perverted trio and Usopp were not looking at him. As if angry or jealous? Zoro was about to ask them when suddenly Franky said: "No Zo-Zoro, we .. we didn't hear anything last night! Promise, even if you would like to cut Usopp's head!" Franky said as if he's denying. He earned a kick from the cook behind him, while placing the coffee for Robin. "OI! Why me?!" Usopp spat. Zoro gulped "So you heard us last night?" Zoro asked shyly. "Yohohoho~ It wasn't loud Zoro-san, it was just we were behind the trap door for a while, but we only heard a little. Nami arrived, and shooed us away." the musician said with a hint of dissappointment on his voice.

"So, what're you going to do now? What if... you get pregnant?" Nami asked Robin and Zoro. "About that, Nami-chan. I ca-" before Robin could finish, she got cut off by Zoro. "Everything's okay, witch. I will take responsibility." he said as he took Robin's hands below the table, holding it tightly and caressing it with his thumb.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/U:** HEY! Thanks for reading up to chapter 7! I know that kitchen scene seemed to be lacking. It ended like that cause I'm not really good at ending parts. Sorry~ but I really felt relieved cause at last, I got to finish a story.. I hope young readers like 16 and below, didn't read the M-rated scene..damn~ I'm scared, what if blah, blah, blah! I'm just worried.. **  
**


End file.
